Dear Bunny
by Seabreeze27
Summary: I know if your reading this that I have finally have given up on trying to show you that I'm the kind of girl you need in your life. I always thought that I would be the one to share your life, and be the one you loved, but now I know I was wrong. -Sophie writes a letter to Bunny that excpreces her feelings becouse she's about to go on a very mission. What does Bunny do?
1. Dear E Aster Bunnymund

Seabreeze27- Hi! I loved the Rise of the Guardians and the SophieXBunny Pairing so I thought I would write a story about Sophie writing a letter to Bunny about her love to him.

I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

(-)

Dear E. Aster Bunnymund,

I know if your reading this that I have finally have given up on trying to show you that I'm the kind of girl you need in your life. I always thought that I would be the one to share your life, and be the one you loved, but now I know I was wrong.

I guess it all started that night, days before Easter, when I woke up hearing strange noises in Jamie's room. I remember my awe, and wonder when I saw you, North, and Tooth, sleeping soundly in Jamie's room. I remember picking up the snow globe that fell out of North's coat, and seeing you and being whisked away to the Warren. I remember playing with the eggs, and you all showing up and showing me how to paint the Easter Eggs. I think that was when I first started crushing on you.

Then, after Easter, I remember Jack, Jamie, and the rest of you fighting Pitch. I remember getting scared when Pitch's Nightmares where going to get me, and you showing up out of the blue defeating them with your boom-a-ranges. I also remember when you said good bye to me after pitch's defeat and you whispering you will see me again, something nobody heard but me…

As I write this I think of how many times you came to play with me when I was a child, and then protected me when I was in trouble. Like that one time when I was walking home from a football game when I was in middle-school when those muggers attacked me. You where there waiting for them, not letting a single one lay a finger or hair on me. I remember looking up at you with tears in my eyes and you taking me into your arms and carrying me home, then staying with me the rest of the night cause I was too sacred to be alone.

I also remember that time in High School when I was dating Billy McDonalds, and he cheated on me with Michelle Long in the boys restroom at my Sophomore Halloween dance. I was dressed up as Chappy- Girl, in a light blue plaid skirt with a white blouse and matching vest with a green tie. I also had golden bunny ears that looked like they where sprouting out of my head. Billy thought I looked great, but still made out with Michelle. At the time I didn't know what to think, so I left. I ran out of the dance and out in the woods where Jack became who he was. That's where you found. You took me into your arms and told me everything was going to be all right. After my sobs subsided I asked why he cheated on me.

You looked at me for a long time than tucked me tighter in your arms. You said, "It's cause he waz 'a scared. He didn't know that you are and angle sent from heaven. Here 'ta try an' make this world a better place…Also cause he's a Creaky little no good dog that don't know how to treat a lady." I carried those words with me for a long time. Holding on, believing, and waiting for you to see I was the girl for you.

Everyone thought that Billy hurt me too bad, making me never wanting to date again. When really, you're the reason. You're the reason why I waited for ten long years, waiting for you to see, to notice. I once mentioned it to you, and you said I was too young. You said I was never going to be anything but your little ankle-biter. In that moment when you told me that, a little bit of my heart fell apart and cracked in the middle. But I still had hope. I still waited for you to notice me and give me a chance.

But I never got that chance.

Instead your fellow Pookas returned.

You met Dew.

I remember that night. North threw a party in honor of The Return of the Pookas. The gang, Jamie, and I were invited to celebrate with you guys. Mother Nature, May Day, Grubby Groundhog, Jack O'leen, Cupid, and other Legends came to celebrate in the happy occasion. I was so happy to see a smile on your face and the joy of being around fellow Pookas. I didn't want any of it to end. But for us humans had to go on with our lives, and I was upset that you spent less and less time with me, but instead with your fellow Pookas. So instead of being sad, I tried to be happy. Happy that you where happy.

I tried to continue to be happy, even when you started spending more time with Dew. Even now as I write these words I hope you are happy to be with such a nice Pooka. Someone you can spare with, paint eggs, and even share your life with. For when you're happy, it makes me happy.

I noticed last week there were a lot more eggs this Easter then there was in my past many years. I'm guessing Dew and the other Pookas are helping you out, not letting you over work your self and prepare Easter by yourself. I'm happy about that. It means that you aren't stressing out like you hade every other Easter.

I guess you're asking yourself, _Why now? Why didn't she ever bring it up before?_ The thing is that I never had the courage to speak up. Your word about me being forever your little ankle-biter kept stopping me. Making me think you still thought of me as a child. Something I tried to show I was not. But you never did, and for that I don't blame you. I'm not that good looking, nor am I that brave or smart.

I never will measure up to Dew, or any other Pooka out there. Because I'm human, and a human like me isn't really that special. I guess that's why you could never love me as anything more than a child.

I'm going on a research expedition in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle tomorrow, and I know you hate ships because they make you seasick, and how most people that venture in the Triangle, usually don't survive. That's why I'm telling you this now. So that if I don't survive you know about my feelings and that about my hope that you will find happiness in this world and that I will always and forever love you.

From your loving Little Ankle-Biter,

Sophie

PS- I never will stop treasuring all the Eater eggs you gave me in all my childhood years.

(-)

Sea- Just to clear up some complications-

Sophie is 26 years old

She is a Marine Biologist

She loves Bunny with all her heart

I'm also thinking about making another chapter where Bunny reads the letter and his and everyone else's reactions to it.

Please Review!


	2. Before He Read the letter

Seabreeze27- This is kind of short and sweet, so I hope you like it!

I do not own Rise of the Gardians but love all the reviews people have given me!

(-)

"Daisy! You got ta slow down, ya little ankle-biter!"

Daisy smiled and laughed happily as she raced through the Warren with Bunnymund on her tail. "You can't catch me Mr. Bunny! I'm the fastest Pooka ever!" Bunny laughed as he sped up, racing the little Pooka. Fellow Pookas dodged out of the way, as young Daisy and Bunny ran through the Warren. Adult Pookas laughed at the adult playing with a child.

Daisy looped and turned and dodged around objects and Pookas in the Warren. Some yelled out for her to slow down, others told her to stop all together. But Daisy didn't listen; she just sounded them out and ran forward, forgetting all about Bunny and everyone else. The only thing there was her breathing, the sound of her heart beat, the cart full of melted chocolate, the movement of her- wait chocolate!

Daisy pushed back trying to stop, and the Pooka pulling the cart held out his hands trying to stop her somehow, but she was moving too fast! Closing her eyes, Daisy waited for the impact.

"Whao!" Bunny said moving forward, seeing the cart before Daisy did. He raced up on her left and once he was even with her, he lunged, tucking the little pooka to his chest, and rolling her to safety. "You ok, ya little ankle-biter," he asked as a crowed started to form around them. Daisy nodded unsurely, standing up slowly to check if everything was all right. Bunny kept a hand on her, keeping her steady, as she stood up.

"Daisy! Daisy!" A voice yeld out in the crowed. A plump Pooka pushed forward through the crowed, pushing people out of her way as she tried to get to the front of the crowed. "Mummy," Daisy said running to her frantic mother who embraced her. Daisy's mother looked relieved to see her daughter was all right but became stern as she pulled away from her. "Daisy Mary-Ann Parker! You know better than to race about the Warren, you could have been hurt, maybe even killed!" Fused Mrs. Parker.

Daisy had anuff sense to look shameful, "But Mummy, Mr. Bunnymund was there, he wouldn't have let anything happen to me." Daisy looked up at a bashful Bunny and ran up and hugged him, "Thank you Mr. Bunnymund! If it wasn't for you I'd be covered in chocolate." Bunny laughed and hugged her back, "It was nothin', ya little ankle-biter. No go on home with your Mum, it's getting late." Daisy nodded and went back to her mother. Bunny chuckled softly as he heard the beginning of Mrs. Parker's lecture.

An unexpected pain of loneliness hit him hard. Bunny suddenly wanted a little ankle-biter, and a family. Green eyes suddenly flashed before his eyes, filled with happiness and joy, along with something else. And just as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared. Leaving Bunny feeling empty, and lonely,

Bunny sighed and went to the opening of the Tunnels. After nodding to the egg guardians, Bunny shot forward and up into the tunnels, leaving behind a rush of wind.

(-)

After seconds of twisting through the tunnels, Bunny finally arrived at his destination. After checking if anyone was about, Bunny leapt out and started walking through the trees to the edge of the forest. Not thinking about closing the opening in the ground for a moment.

At the edge of the woods was a small one-story yellow house that sat quietly with flower beds surrounding the house and some of the landscape. But the flowers didn't catch his attention. No, it was the angel inside the house talking on the phone. She smiled softly as she twisted the phone cord around her finger and then releasing it as she laughed. She flipped a stubborn lock of golden hair out of her face as she continued to talk to whoever was on the other line.

The smile on her face warmed a spot in Bunny's heart as he continued to watch the young lady talk for another ten minutes before hanging up the phone and moving about the kitchen she was in. She sat down at the table and picked up the book and started to read.

Bunny watched her.

He never got tired of watching her. He loved watching the expressions flash across her face and her excitement at particular moments. But tonight she seemed distracted and couldn't seem to get into it. After twenty minutes she gave up and started cleaning up the little kitchen. Bunny watched as she put the dishes in the dishwasher and straightened up. She picked up some papers, and a look of hurt flashed across her face and puzzlement. She sighed, and put them on the table top before leaving the windows view and turning off the kitchen light.

Bunny sighed and turned around, heading back into the forest, but not before looking over his shoulder twice. He had just walked under a tree when something dark and dangerous jumped out in front of him.

"Raor!" Bunny jumped two inches, and was reaching for his boom-a-ranges when the attacking monster fell down laughing. Under the light of the moon, Bunny recognized who it was and almost ground aloud. "Ow!" Yelled out Peter Evan as Bunny grabbed him by the ear and started pulling him to the already open tunnel. "Whoa," Peter yelled as Bunny pushed him down the hole and fallowed after.

Bunny landed on his feet while Peter sprawled out on his back trying to catch the wind knocked out of him. Bunny wasted no time in grabbing his arm and pulling him towards his home. "Hey, stop yanking me around. I'm not a little kid you know," Peter said angrily yanking his arm out of Bunny's hold. "Well maybe if you didn't sneak out and fellow me, than you wouldn't be in such a heap of trouble."

Peter brushed him off and started dusting himself off, "yeah, whatever. Anyway who was that lady you where stalking?" Bunny glared at him and in a not so nice way to mind his own business. "-and I wasn't stalking her," Bunny said defending himself, "she's an old friend."

"An old friend you stalk!" Peter countered! Bunny puffed out his chest, "I wasn't stalking her! I was checking up on her!" Peter rolled his eyes, "Dude, friends don't stare at other friends in the middle of the night, for over an hour. And nobody spends that long 'checking up' on a friend." Peter said.

"Why didn't your sister stop you from sneaking out,' Bunny asked changing the subject. Peter gave him a look that clearly said, 'we shall continue this conversation later. "She's staying over at Grandma E's house tonight," Peter said trying not to sound upset about it when really he was. Bunny took pity on the teen and invited him over to spend the night at his place. After a lot of complaining and remarks, Peter agreed to it.

(-)

The next morning Bunny woke up, and continued to about his usually day. Check on the egg producing flowers, look at the chocolate making machine because it was making weird noises, and check on the security of the place.

Bunny had just finished fixing up the Chocolate maker when Daisy came running to him.

"Hey'ya Daisy, what's up? I –" Bunny started, but was caught off by Daisy. "No time, a time warp thing-y appeared out of nowhere and a bunch of people appeared out of it!" Bunny instantly suspected who the 'intruders' where and races to the Warren Entrance. There they stood; North in his red coat, Sandy wrapped in gold, talking a mile a minute Tooth, a mad looking Jack Frost, and Jamie.

"Heyya , mates, what's-" Bunny never got to finish his sentence, cause as soon as Jamie saw him, he stalked up to him and delivered a knuckle sandwich right in Bunny's face.

(-)

Sea- sorry about the short endings, but I wrote this at 2am and kind of liked it, so, ya.

Please review!

CX


	3. enter May, and the Reading the Letter

Sea- YAY! Almost 20 Reviews! (and I'm only on the third chapter) IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!

Courtney- (my OC (Original Character for those that didn't know)) Whoop-Dee-Do.

Sea- I have been busy lately du to the fact that my grandmother keeps taking me to the library and I've been spading thistles for a couple hours each day, and on Sunday do you know what I did? I fixed a down water gap that took four hours alone. Can you believe that? I'm also going to a place that will halp me with my math (something I hate worse than Justin Beiber.) and will keep me busy most days.

So this is my advance warning that I will be busy, and I'll be busy the week of the fourth too, so I'll try to make another chapter before than.

Sea- thanks for the support, and now on with the story I wrote from the movie I don't own.

Courtney- Nice disclaimer.

Sea- XD

(-)

Bunny glared at his fellow Guardians and Jamie. He held a handkerchief up to his nose to catch the now stemming flow of blood. North was busy scolding Jack for not holding Jamie back and Tooth was wrapping Jamie's knuckles with some bandages a fellow Pooka brought forth.

"Well I don't see the problem in hitting Peter Cotton Tail," Jack said to North. "Yeah, I agree with Jack," Jamie said as Tooth finished tying off the bandages, "Thanks Tooth- He deserved it!"

"I'm right here ya Rat Bags! And what did I do to deserve a righty in the face," Bunny asked angrily. If at all possible, Jamie looked like he was going to explode, or at least sog another one in Bunny's face. Tooth sensing the tension in the air, started turning the conversation away from whatever was making Jamie look so sour. "So Bunny-"

"What did you do? What Did You DO?! I'll tell you what you did! You broke my sister's heart! You tore it up and stomped on it for good measure and ignored her for the last, oh I don't know, say three years?! So the question should be, what _didn't_ you do?" Jamie ranted.

"Wait a moment, mate, I did noth'in to your sister," Bunny tried to explain, "I did-"

"Broke Sophie's heart," Jack injected, looking just as angry as Jamie. Bunny was starting to get upset that these two kept hounding up on him, not letting him explain while North and Tooth and Sandy sat by and did nothing. And what's this about love?

"Look I don't- WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH?!- I didn't do anything to hurt anybody, how could I've when I've been keeping to myself and I haven't spoken Sophie in a Coon's age," Bunny tried to explain, cutting off Jack from anything he was going to say.

"Bunny, you did do someth'in," North said, he trailed off that way, trying to come up with some easy way to say it, "Sandy?" Sandy nodded to North and started using his Dust figures to explain, "Thanks' Sandy, but you're not really help'in," Bunny said turning to Tooth.

Tooth looked nervously at the group and then at Bunny, "Well, you see Bunny…" Tooth looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"She loved you Bunnymund," a voice behind them all spoke. Every one turned to see a girl with amber hair and soft dark tan skin sitting on top of one of the Stone Eggs. She turned her green eyes on Jack and jumped off and landed directly in front of him. Her brown and green dress swirled around her as she landed and a breeze blew softly, causing her hair to flare up. She raised a staff (much like Jacks) and hit him over the head with it.

"OW! May! Why'd you have to do that for?"

May glared harder at him, "You set my violets in a frost, you caused a _Blizzard _in the American Midwest, and almost destroyed a Russian town with snow when I was _trying_ to make spring you, Frost Bite!'

Jack looked sheepish while May glared at him harder, while the other Guardians watched with humor as Jack Frost started to get scared of a female a whole head and shoulders shorter than him, while Jamie gave May a courioce look. "So you're the girl that has been following jack cause of your undying love for him the past few centuries. Hmmm, I thought you would be taller, and prettier, and maybe a red head," Jamie said aloud, while ending the last part in a thoughtful voice.

Bunny started smiling at the look of fear on Jack's face and the murderess look on May's. "'My undying love'?"

Jack chuckled softly/nervously, "Humans these days, huh? Don't know what they're talking about, right? Well since we came and saw Bunny I think it's time for me to go!" Jack said jumping in the air, "Wind!" He yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" And with that she waved her staff and a pink light surrounded Jack as vines from the floor grew up and surrounded him, pulling him back to the ground and to the angry Spirit of Spring waiting there for him.

(-)

"Ok, back to business," said North, looking pointedly at Jack who had a knot on his head and quite the array of plants on his body. Next to him was Jamie, who too had a few vines wrapped around his ankles, from when he tried to pull them off Jack.

"Bunny, what are you going to do," Tooth asked Bunny who stood beside him as he painted an egg. Bunny thought it over, "I think I should read this letter Y'all has been talking about." Tooth nodded and handed him the papers.

Almost scared to read it, Bunny looked around. No Pookas where anywhere, due to the fact that they where in Bunny's own area of the Warren (Kind of like North's own work room, where it's his and his alone.) North and Tooth stood off to the side, while Jack and Jamie tried to get the plants off each other, Sandy was catching up on some Z's, May was examining the plant's of the Warren with unmasked delight. It suddenly reminded him of the first time he brought Sophie here. With a twang in his heart he unfolded the square of paper that used to be in Jamie's pocket.

**(This part is in Bunny's head)**

_Dear E. Aster Bunnymund,_

She never called me that.

_I know if your reading this that I have finally have given up on trying to show you that I'm the kind of girl you need in your life. I always thought that I would be the one to share your life, and be the one you loved, but now I know I was wrong._

What do you mean give up, and you are my kind of girl, the perfect girl!

_I guess it all started that night, days before Easter, when I woke up hearing strange noises in Jamie's room. I remember my awe, and wonder when I saw you, North, and Tooth, sleeping soundly in Jamie's room. I remember picking up the snow globe that fell out of North's coat, and seeing you and being whisked away to the Warren. I remember playing with the eggs, and you all showing up and showing me how to paint the Easter Eggs. I think that was when I first started crushing on you. _

…She saw me **then**?! I'm going to kill Jack!

_Then, after Easter, I remember Jack, Jamie, and the rest of you fighting Pitch. I remember getting scared when Pitch's Nightmares where going to get me, and you showing up out of the blue defeating them with your boom-a-ranges. I also remember when you said good bye to me after Pitch's defeat and you whispering you will see me again, something nobody heard but me…_

Of course I would save you! You're my little ankle-biter!

_As I write this I think of how many times you came to play with me when I was a child, and then protected me when I was in trouble. Like that one time when I was walking home from a football game when I was in middle-school when those muggers attacked me. You where there waiting for them, not letting a single one lay a finger or hair on me. I remember looking up at you with tears in my eyes and you taking me into your arms and carrying me home, then staying with me the rest of the night cause I was too sacred to be alone._

I remember than! Those bleed'in hoons tried to hurt my Sophie! And I so went Pooka-worriar on them and hurt them 10X more than they ever could have hurt Sophie…In fact, I think they are still in the hospital…

_I also remember that time in High School when I was dating Billy McDonalds, and he cheated on me with Michelle Long in the boys restroom at my Sophomore Halloween dance. I was dressed up as Chappy- Girl, in a light blue plaid skirt with a white blouse and matching vest with a green tie. I also had golden bunny ears that looked like they were sprouting out of my head. Billy thought I looked great, but still made out with Michelle. At the time I didn't know what to think, so I left. I ran out of the dance and out in the woods where Jack became who he was. That's where you found. You took me into your arms and told me everything was going to be all right._

I remember that day, I was going to come and check on her, and found her out in Jack's Woods, she looked so pretty. She looked like a real Pooka to with those ears, but that was the least of my worries, I was too busy ogling her legs and thinking that skirt was too short for boys her age should see.

_After my sobs subsided I asked why he cheated on me._

Scariest moment of my life.

_You looked at me for a long time than tucked me tighter in your arms. You said, "It's cause he waz 'a scared. He didn't know that you are an angle sent from heaven. Here 'ta try an' make this world a better place…Also cause he's a Creaky little no good dog that don't know how to treat a lady." I carried those words with me for a long time. Holding on, believing, and waiting for you to see I was the girl for you._

…Wow…And every word was true.

_Everyone thought that Billy hurt me too bad, making me never wanting to date again. When really, you're the reason. You're the reason why I waited for ten long years, waiting for you to see, to notice. I once mentioned it to you, and you said I was too young. You said I was never going to be anything but your little ankle-biter. In that moment when you told me that, a little bit of my heart fell apart and cracked in the middle. But I still had hope. I still waited for you to notice me and give me a chance._

That was five years ago.

_But I never got that chance. _

…

_Instead your fellow Pookas returned. _

…

_You met Dew._

**Drew?!** What does she have to do with anything?!

_I remember that night. North threw a party in honor of The Return of the Pookas. The gang, Jamie, and I were invited to celebrate with you guys. Mother Nature, May Day, Grubby Groundhog, Jack O'leen, Cupid, and other Legends came to celebrate in the happy occasion. I was so happy to see a smile on your face and the joy of being around fellow Pookas. I didn't want any of it to end. But for us humans had to go on with our lives, and I was upset that you spent less and less time with me, but instead with your fellow Pookas. So instead of being sad, I tried to be happy. Happy that you where happy. _

I was happy couse you could now see what pookas where like. That you where having a ball at the party. Sure having the other pookas back was nice, but Seeing you so happy was the best part!

_I tried to continue to be happy, even when you started spending more time with Dew. Even now as I write these words I hope you are happy to be with such a nice Pooka. Someone you can spare with, paint eggs, and even share your life with. For when you're happy, it makes me happy. _

I have you for that!... well, maybe not the sparing, but everything else, you! And I was happy couse you where happy!

_I noticed last week there were a lot more eggs this Easter then there was in my past many years. I'm guessing Dew and the other Pookas are helping you out, not letting you over work yourself and prepare Easter by yourself. I'm happy about that. It means that you aren't stressing out like you had every other Easter. _

Drew didn't even lift a finger, and all those ether times I had you! Till I thought I was holding you back from your life and wanted you to spend it with people that took you out on a romantic date, instead of pushing dozens of eggs at you a month before Easter when you visited.

_I guess you're asking yourself, Why now? Why didn't she ever bring it up before? The thing is that I never had the courage to speak up. Your word about me being forever your little ankle-biter kept stopping me. Making me think you still thought of me as a child. Something I tried to show I was not. But you never did, and for that I don't blame you. I'm not that good looking, nor am I that brave or smart._

I said those things to stop me from kissing you senseless and going down on one knee to ask you to be my wife! And you're Perfect Sophie, the best person I have ever met!

_I never will measure up to Dew, or any other Pooka out there. Because I'm human, and a human like me isn't really that special. I guess that's why you could never love me as anything more than a child._

Drew and I will never be together! And how said humans special, of course they are special, your one, right? Then that makes them special! And I love you more than a child! I love you so much that it hurts not being with you!

_I'm going on a research expedition in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle tomorrow, and I know you hate ships because they make you seasick, and how most people that venture in the Triangle, usually don't survive. That's why I'm telling you this now. So that if I don't survive you know about my feelings and that about my hope that you will find happiness in this world and that I will always and forever love you._

What? The Bermuda? That place is Dangerous Sophie! You Galah! And I don't care about ships! I'm going to drag you off it, bring you back to the Warren and keep you here to the end of your days!

_From your loving Little Ankle-Biter,_

_Sophie_

_PS- I never will stop treasuring all the Eater eggs you gave me in all my childhood years._

What are you talking about? I've given you some every year! In fact I left two this last Easter!

(-)

Tooth looked up to check on Bunny, and say a faraway look in his eyes. "Bunny" she asked, catching every one's attain, "What's wrong?"

Bunny shook out of his daze and looked Tooth in the eye. Tooth shivered at the look of anger, worry, and fire in his green eyes.

"I'm going after her."

(-)

Sea- BUNNY IS SO ROMANTIC!

Courtney- Forgive the crazy author, she's a secret romantic, much to the dismay of everyone around her.

Sea- It's true, but do you know what I like even more?

Courtney-What?

Sea- REVEIWS! So please review and I'll start typing!


End file.
